Highschool Love
by Killer Emotions
Summary: Well I dont know how to explain this story cause I just made the 1st chap. just read it and review please!


Killer Emotions: Hello guys! Well this is my second story and I hope you guys like it!!!!

Disclaimer: She doesn't own this anime or the characters and that's why I'm called the DISclaimer because she doesn't claim anything, poor girl (A/N:stupid disclaimer! bonks head)

"Ayu-chan! Ayu-chan!" cried the girl,her bright green-eyes,sparkling, her short auburn hair swaying as she ran to her friend,wearing her school uniform.

The girl name,Ayu, turn to her friend, Nina Sakura.

"Ah,Nina-chan,Ohayo!" she greeted with a smile

"Ohayo!" Nina greeted back

Then the school bell rang

"We better get going now Nina, we wouldn't want to be late on the first day of school" said Ayu, Nina nodded and they both ran to the school gate.

Summer vacation is now over and all the old students and transferred students have to go to school now. Ayu and Nina are schooling in Seiryu High as 2nd-year High school students. Nina Sakura,a transferred student from China and Ayu's bestfriend, she loves to do magic tricks, do art and sing. Ayu Tateishi, an old student of Seiryu High since grade 1 is known and very popular for her intellectual,cool and sporty attitude.She has long brown hair with matching brown eyes that shows her fiery spirit.She loves history and Physical education,she does extra curricular activites,she's assistant captain in tennis club.She does volleyball,badmintton,tennis,basketball,soccer and she's training martial arts mainly karatedo.

"Yatta! We made it to the gate Ayu-chan!" Nina exclaimed as they walked to their classroom

"Ah..." replied Ayu, giving her best friend a smile

"Tateishi! Sakura!" a boy with short, unruly brown hair, sitting beside another boy with short black hair name Tsujiai, cried as Ayu and Nina walked in their classroom

"Ohayo! Kaji-kun! Tsujiai-kun!" Nina replied cheerfully

"Ohayo" Ayu replied, she smiled while trying to hide her blush

Yup,Ayu likes Tetsushi Kaji a lot ever since they were gr.4, and upto now she still hasn't confessed her feelings to him

They sat down and the teacher arrived, getting ready to teach his students.After the last subject for the morning,it's finally lunch time.Ayu and Nina are sitting under the Sakura tree as they ate their lunch

"Hey Ayu"

"Hm?"

"Do you still like Kaji-kun?"

"..."

"Ayu-chan"

"..."

"Ayu-chan?"

"..."

"Ayu-ch-"

"Yes, I still do" Ayu replied as she stopped eating and looked at the flowers infront of her, Nina looked at her quizzically

"Why Ayu-chan?"

"I don't know..."

"Mou! Ayu-chan,onegai!" Ayu looked at her, smiling

"I seriously don't know, Nina-chan"

"Huh?" said a very confusing Nina, Ayu still smiling at her

'Ding dong'

"Let's go to class now, Nina-chan" she said as she packed her lunch and place them in her bag

"Okay!" Nina replied cheerfully, grabbing her bag and the two of them went back to class

It was now science class but Ayu wasn't paying attention to the teacher's discussion instead she was looking at the window beside her

Memories of her and Kaji when they were still young

She sighed

'Why can't I get over my feeling for him, it's obvious that he doesn't like me' she said to herself

'Ring ring!!!!!' the school bell rang, meaning it's already dismissal time

Auy, walking back home alone after dropping Nina to her house, is looking at the sky that she didn't notice Kaji staring at her

"Tateishi!" he called out walking to her

"Huh?" Ayu blunted out as she was snap back from her reverie noticing Kaji walking to her

'Oooohhh boy! Calm down Ayu and just relax, he's not a monster you know' Ayu mentally scolded herself

"Hello Kaji-kun, what brings you here?" she asked

"I was just getting some errands for my mom, how about you?" he asked

"Oh well this is where I pass walking home" she said and both of them stayed silent

'This silence is nerve-wrecking, I better come up something to say' she thought

"Um...Tateishi..." Kaji started, as Ayu was looking at him with a questioning look

"Why were you looking at the sky?" he asked, shocking Ayu but regained her composure and gave him a warm smile

"The sky is beautiful, ne?" she asked as she looked at the sky, Kaji looked at her quizzically and then looked at the sky as well, noticing the white- fluffy clouds, the blue sky and the shiny sun

"Yes, it is beautiful..."he said in a low voice but Ayu heard him and then they both looked at each other "I find it hard not to look at something beautiful, wouldn't you agree?" she replied, smiling at him that Kaji couldn't help but stare at her face

"Yes, you're right..." he whispered 'Something so beautiful' he thought

"Well, I better get going now, see you tomorrow at school!" she replied as she jog to her home, waving back

Kaji waved back as well

"So beautiful..."


End file.
